


The Thoughts of 00Q

by Boxerwing



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxerwing/pseuds/Boxerwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's nice to hear the thoughts behind the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts of 00Q

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something a bit different. Thoughts are in italics, dialogue is in regular text. Characters alternate.
> 
> Please note: This is the first time I've posted any kind of fanfic. Feedback is always welcome!  
> Not Brit-picked nor betaed.

_I'm not a machine, you know._   
_I'm not a machine, you know._   
_I may spend all my time with technology, but I'm still a man._   
_I may be a blunt instrument, but I'm still a man._   
_I may seem cold and distant, but I'm still a man._   
_I may fuck marks and kill as part of my job, but I'm still a man._   
_You could never see me as I want you to._   
_You could never see me as I want you to._   
_Between missions, I have never heard of you sleeping with a man._   
_I don't know anything of your private life. Would you sleep with a man?_   
_Damn you. You are too perfectly gorgeous. You'd never want me._   
_Damn you. You are too perfectly gorgeous. You'd never want me._   
_I'm too skinny, too geeky, too insecure, too young for you._   
_I'm too old, too broken, too used, too scarred for you._   
_But you. You are smart in a worldly way. You blend in like a charming chameleon anywhere, anytime. You are so damned confident. You have the wisdom that comes from experience._   
_But you. You are all grace with that willowy body. You could kill from a world away by using a few keystrokes. When I push, you push back. I trust you in my ear._   
_I wish I could tell you I want you._   
_I wish I could tell you I want you._   
_I wish I could tell you I'd worship you._   
_I wish I could tell you I'd worship you._   
_I wish I could tell you I need you._   
_I wish I could tell you I need you._

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
